Interpreted executable code, such as bytecode, is notoriously vulnerable to malicious methods that override the intended behavior. As used herein, bytecode refers to instructions that are executed by way of interpretation, such as through a software interpreter or virtual machine. Such code can be de-compiled, by which underlying mechanisms, which may be secret, are revealed. Moreover, such code can be modified to invoke behavior on a target machine that is outside that which was intended by the author. While code obfuscation is often employed to hide programmed procedures, skilled programmers can, with some effort, trace the code through such obfuscation and ultimately derive the underlying processes.